


Milestone

by ilikebigassbuttsandicannotlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Nervous Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikebigassbuttsandicannotlie/pseuds/ilikebigassbuttsandicannotlie
Summary: Dean works up the courage to hold Jo's hand for the first time.
Relationships: Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Milestone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for clicking on my fic! Sorry the summary is so short, I couldn't add an excerpt without giving too much away. I hope you enjoy it!!

His eyes darted to her hand beside him, resting on her thigh. _This is ridiculous,_ he thought. _What are you, a first grader? Just take it. … No, no, it's weird. What if… what if she doesn't like holding hands? How humiliating would that be?_ He looked back at the TV in resignation. _No, you know what? It's not a big deal. So what if she_ ** _rejects_** _your hand, that's… that's her personal preference. It's fine. Don't get all bent out of shape about it._ His eyes shot back to her hand again. He found himself stretching his fingers on the back of the couch reflexively, as if not holding her hand was physically uncomfortable; a phantom itch. _Do it. Do it right now. Come on. Just do it. DO IT._

Finally, he lifted his arm off the back of the couch, up and over her head, and reached for her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. Though, this time, he wasn't looking at her hand, or towards her at all. He couldn't. She could read him like a book, and right now the title of his book reads  _ "Nervous and Embarrassed: The Story of Dean Winchester's Struggle to Express Himself Emotionally" _ which, honestly, is what his book looks like most of the time with her (and without her). He kept his eyes fixed on the TV as if his life depended on it. 

In so many of the rom coms Dean had  _ never seen, nope, not even once,  _ characters had described feeling like they fit together with someone  _ "like a puzzle piece"  _ and he'd chalked it up to classic Hollywood over-exaggeration, fiddle faddle.  _ Until now.  _ He always enjoyed holding hands, though he wouldn't  _ dare _ utter it out loud, but it was different somehow with Jo… her fingers were just the perfect size, nestled so comfortably between his, like in all these years they were just waiting to find him. He quickly shook that hopelessly romanticized notion out of his head, as if she might be able to read his mind and hear it.

Jo shot a look at him as soon as he took her hand in his, brows drawn together slightly in surprise as a smile formed on her face. Her first instinct was to tease him for it, call him  _ a big softie  _ or something of the same nature, but this was different. This small act of vulnerability and intimacy, this was a  _ step  _ for him. She could see it clearly from the way he was avoiding eye contact with her. If she teased him, he would no doubt retreat his hand and maybe not offer it the next time. He was sensitive like that. So, she opted instead to scoot closer to him, resting her head against his shoulder as she held his hand close in her lap. Her nerves fought against her along the way, but he took a step tonight, it was only fair she did too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed, please kudos and consider leaving a comment ❤ I LIVE for feedback!!
> 
> If you have any prompts, requests, or requests for existing fics of mine, you can leave a comment, or head over to my Tumblr of the same name and shoot me an ask! Have a wonderful day!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Baby Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604760) by [WheelsUpIn_Five](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheelsUpIn_Five/pseuds/WheelsUpIn_Five)




End file.
